Hiver Endeuillé
by Yami Flo
Summary: La neige recouvre tout de son blanc manteau. Et lui, sous les intempéries, il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux sont posés sur la pierre, et ne peuvent la quitter. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de corps ici  ce n'est qu'une tombe vide...[cadeau pour Niladhevan et Eyael]


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Confort ; petites allusions à l'épilogue de ma fic 'Obon' ; suggestion d'un Shuten/Nasutei ; première partie d'une possible série.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers appartient à son créateur ; je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

Spéciale dédicace à **Niladhevan** et **Eyael** ; Bon anniversaire à toutes les deux (avec un peu d'avance quand même pour toi, Eyael) !

**Hiver Endeuillé**

La neige tombe doucement, tourbillonnant dans l'air. Elle recouvre tout de son blanc manteau. Et lui, sous les intempéries, il ne bouge pas.

Il reste là, tel une statue. Et il pourrait tout aussi bien en être une. Ou, à défaut, l'une armure vide oubliée là par un quelconque guerrier. Mais la légère buée qui s'élève dans l'air, lentement mais régulièrement, et les yeux vifs, toujours alertes, qui brillent sous le casque prouve que c'est bien un être humain.

La neige continue sa danse. Et lui reste immobile.

Ses yeux sont posés sur la pierre, et ne peuvent la quitter.

C'est une belle pierre. Bien taillée, bien polie. Sombre et discrète, à l'air ancienne, mais en fait, récente et bien entretenue. A la belle saison, pas une mauvaise herbe ne vient la recouvrir, la souiller. Il – et les autres également – y a veillé.

Chaque jour ou presque depuis que sont revenus les jours d'hiver sur la terre, il vient ici. La tombe – car c'est bien une pierre tombale qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder – qui se trouve ici, dans le Ningenkai, est vide. Elle l'a toujours été. Le corps – les cendres – repose dans le Youjakai, sous la garde combinée de leur petite bande.

Ce n'est qu'une pierre, au final. Un petit monument élevé à la gloire d'un grand guerrier qui s'est sacrifié pour une cause à laquelle il croyait, et pour sauver une enfant – car Kayura est si jeune et si innocente à côté d'eux – de l'emprise du mal. Un monument sur lequel un enfant, une jeune femme et cinq adolescents viennent se recueillir de tant à autre.

Quelque part, cela ne lui plait pas. Ces sales gosses – les Troopers ne sont plus ses ennemis, mais c'est dur d'effacer autant de haine si vite – n'ont pas connu Shuten comme lui, comme Naaza, comme Rajura.

Pour eux, il était l'ennemi devenu allié, vite disparu et oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse pour les aider et, finalement, y perde la vie. D'une certaine façon, une petite partie de son esprit lui souffle que ce sont eux, ces fichus gamins, qui sont à blâmer pour ce gâchis. Mais son cœur n'a pas le courage ou la volonté de les condamner.

Cette fille n'était pas sa fiancée ou sa femme. Mais elle lui avait procuré le gîte durant un temps, l'avait soutenu dans sa quête, était restée à ses côtés au plus fort de certains combats. L'avait-il aimé ? Il lui était difficile de le préciser. Il ne les avait pas vu interagir assez longtemps pour se faire une bonne idée des sentiments qu'ils avaient pu entretenir l'un envers l'autre.

Cet enfant n'était pas le sien, juste une nuisance. Pourtant, il y avait eu une sorte de complicité entre eux vers la fin. Shuten eut-il vécu, l'aurait-il pris comme élève, lui enseignant ce qu'il savait de l'art du combat ?

Qu'importe.

Pour lui, aucun d'entre eux ne devrait avoir le droit de venir ici, de prier pour lui.

Mais a-t-il ce droit lui-même ? Il n'est pas un ange lui-même. Pendant des siècles, il a combattu, tué, servi sous les ordres de l'incarnation du mal.

Non, Shuten méritait mieux que lui comme compagnie. Et pourtant, il revenait, jour après jour, juste pour regarder la tombe, oubliant tout le reste. C'était étrange, peut-être un peu dérangeant. Mais c'était ainsi.

Il ne prêtait plus attention à rien.

Et c'est probablement pour cela qu'il ne l'entendit pas venir, malgré son talent pour percevoir les moindres sons autour de lui.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Comme toujours.

Il a l'impression que son cœur va bondir en dehors de sa poitrine tellement la surprise est grande. Il fait volte-face immédiatement.

Rajura se tient devant lui, vêtu de vêtements modernes blancs, ses longs cheveux pâles gorgés d'humidité, tandis que les flocons se collent aux mèches qui dansent dans son dos.

Il le fixe du regard, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si cet œil clair l'accusait de quelque chose.

Un soupir déchire le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Tu te fais du mal…

Il se fait du mal ? Vraiment ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Un petit rire amer s'échappe de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. L'œil de Rajura se ferme à demi, comme s'il réfléchissait, et il sent sa nervosité redoubler.

-Tu ne devrais plus venir ici…

C'est presque un coup de fouet verbal. La voix du Gen Mashô est froide, mais en même temps curieuse, un subtile mélange qu'il a appris à reconnaître avec le temps.

Il ne se justifie devant personne. Jamais. Mais cette fois, il fait une exception. Rajura a le droit de savoir.

-Kayura m'a interdit de venir devant son urne…

-Donc, tu viens ici à la place. Je doute qu'elle apprécie si jamais elle l'apprend.

Rajura est parfaitement calme, presque moqueur avec cette insensibilité apparente, et il sent son sang se mettre à bouillir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux s'étrécissent et sa voix se fait venimeuse.

-Je suis sensé m'en soucier ?

Rajura ferme son œil et retient difficilement un soupir. Non, effectivement, pourquoi son cadet s'en soucierait-il ? Kayura n'est pas dans un meilleur état de nerfs que lui. Mais elle au moins ne se laisse pas mourir à petit feu. Quoique, la technique qu'elle a tenté d'employer pour mettre fin à ses propres souffrances était bien plus expéditive.

Il frissonne imperceptiblement en se souvenant de cette nuit, de la lame, du petit visage bouleversé et l'impression fugace d'avoir échoué. Naaza, Kayura et Anubis. Cette stupide manie qu'ils avaient tous de garder leurs problèmes et leurs doutes pour eux…

Mais valait-il mieux ?

Sans montrer son trouble intérieur, il se contenta de répondre d'une voix ferme. Après tout, il était ici dans un but précis. Et son interlocuteur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-Tu devrais. Depuis combien de temps as-tu fait un repas convenable ? Quand as-tu eu pour la dernière fois une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

Il évite de répondre, évite de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'en a aucune idée, mais apparemment, cela doit faire un moment, s'il comprend les implications dans la voix du plus âgé des Mashô.

-…Je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Ni ce que Naaza croit.

-…

Là encore, pas de réponse. Juste un peu d'étonnement en entendant le nom de Naaza. Le Doku Mashô n'est pas exactement un proche, mais plutôt un fantôme qui hante le palais. En dehors des repas, et encore, il ne le voit presque jamais.

A-t-il donc si mauvaise mine pour qu'un individu vu en coup de vent s'inquiète de son état ?

Il sursaute quand la main de Rajura se pose sur son épaule. Il ne l'a même pas vu bouger. L'œil unique du Gen Mashô brille d'une étrange lueur.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, tu sais ? Il nous manque à tous.

Oui. Shuten leur manque. Alors que son absence avait presque été un soulagement lorsqu'ils étaient encore sous les ordres d'Arago, elle était maintenant devenue un crève-cœur. Et chaque jour qui passait, la blessure devenait plus profonde.

C'était de leur faute. Pas seulement celle des Troopers, mais la leur également.

-…Si seulement je l'avais écouté…

Rajura renifle dédaigneusement.

-Si nous l'avions tous écouté, tu veux dire. Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. C'est du passé maintenant, cesse d'y revenir sans arrêt. Il est mort. Nous sommes vivants. Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner.

Quelque chose en lui craque brusquement. Peut-être est-ce le ton presque désinvolte du Gen Mashô, peut-être est-ce son allure, mais sa vision se colore de rouge, et son esprit est envahi par la rage.

Il sent plus qu'il ne sait que ses mains ont agrippées le col de son vis-à-vis, et il entend vaguement un bruit de déchirure, mais il n'en a cure, et sa voix tremble de rage quand il parle.

-Comment…Comment oses-tu…

La gifle le cueille par surprise, et mécaniquement, il lâche son 'ennemi' et porte une main à sa joue blessée, alors que sous ses yeux, Rajura semble se métamorphoser.

Le jeune homme à l'air insensible peu de temps auparavant semble maintenant brûler de rage…et de tristesse.

-Bon sang, Anubis ! Tu n'es pas le seul qui le pleure encore ! Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir accepter sa disparition ! Tu n'es pas le seul qui ne trouve plus le sommeil ! Mais te noyer dans les regrets au point d'arrêter de vivre n'aide personne ! Ca ne le ramènera pas ! Ca va seulement te détruire !

Il voudrait dire plus. Lui parler de la tentative de suicide de Kayura, des moments d'absence et des discussions à haute voix de Naaza avec quelqu'un qui n'est plus de ce monde. Lui dire à quel point il est dure pour lui de supporter le disloquement de leur petit groupe, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de tenter de recoller les morceaux lorsqu'ils s'approchent tous trop près du gouffre.

Mais il ne le fera pas. Ces secrets – car ce sont des secrets – ne sont pas les siens à divulguer. Il ne peut qu'espérer qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux fasse le premier pas et que les langues se délient.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il puisse dire sans en révéler trop.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure presque inaudible, mais la gorge d'Anubis se serre malgré tout. Il baisse la tête, incapable de croiser le regard de son aîné.

Il sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire, rien à dénier. Son attitude n'aide personne. Elle leur apporte juste des soucis supplémentaires. Mais il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, ne sait pas non plus comment faire des excuses. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature.

C'est un vrai soulagement lorsque qu'une main aux longs doigts fins saisie la sienne et commence à le tirer vers l'avant.

-Viens…on rentre…

Et Anubis ne proteste pas quand Rajura l'entraîne avec lui vers le portail qui les ramènera au Youjakai.

En une seconde, ils ont disparu.

Tout ce qui reste, hormis la pierre tombale et les flocons blancs qui continuent de tomber, sont les traces de pas dans la neige et la silhouette translucide d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux de sang, la main posée sur la stèle gravée à son nom, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

**Fin**


End file.
